In various situations it is advantageous to utilize an electrical connector which is mechanically arranged so that one or more of a relatively large number of separate circuits may be connected thereto as desired. The function of such a device is, in general, to distribute electrical current from a common source into several different branch circuits. The present invention relates to such a device incorporating a female type of mechanism, adapted to receive one or more male plugs for attachment of the branch circuits.
The first application of my present invention has been found in the central mechanism of a modular chandelier, as disclosed in my referenced patent. In that application each of the branch circuits is a separate chandelier arm which may be detached at will from the chandelier central body for cleaning or other purposes.
The invention will also be useful in homes, industrial plants, and the like, as an economical and convenient means for connecting more than two branch circuits to a single source of energy supply.